


Bad Girls!

by MetalMistress



Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [19]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: (sort of), Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adult Cuphead (Cuphead), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Baroness Von Bon Bon is tall and confident, Bendy is too fucking sexy for his own fucking good, Best Friends, Cinnamon Roll Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Club Owner Bendy, Cuphead is a crackhead, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Eccentric Sammy Lawrence, Epic Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Good Boy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Good Guy Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Goth Fashion Appreciation, Gothic, Healthy Relationships, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Loving Marriage, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Minor Original Character(s), OTP Feels, Original Cartoon Characters - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Poor Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Poor Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Relationship Goals, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Sammy Lawrence Lives, Sammy Lawrence is that flashy gay uncle that everyone loves and nobody can convince me otherwise, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, friends being idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: "You just got sick. Even for a toon, you don't typically get sick. You're definitelynotokay.""I'll be fine. I just need some rest.""Okay, but... but will you test a theory for me?""Depends on what it is.""Will you take another pregnancy test?"
Relationships: Alice Angel/Boris (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Allison Angel/Tom, Baroness von Bon Bon/Cuphead, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) & Reader, Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine)/Reader, Cala Maria/Mugman
Series: Bendy And The Ink Machine: Learning To Live [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671127
Comments: 18
Kudos: 40





	Bad Girls!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! Nice to see you again! Thanks for comin' back for more, I appreciate it.  
> Sooooo everyone got to see the baby-making happen last fanfic! 👀 I know I had fun writing it, but did y'all have fun reading it? I hope so! Anyway, I'm hoping you guys will enjoy this one I cooked up for you all. Just a little somethin' somethin' that I thought would be cuuuuute.  
> (Little? Come on now, when are my fanfics these days considered 'little', as I regularly write 10k+ words each and every friggin time LOL.) I want to say thanks to those of you that have been kind enough to share the stories with friends! Thank you so much, I appreciate every comment and every kudo I get from you all. They make me so happy! 🥴💕
> 
> For now, let's get into the warnings!  
> -Smut  
> -Sexual Humor galore!  
> -Pregnancy  
> -Pregnancy Tests  
> -Baby talk  
> -Parental concerns  
> -Morning sickness stuff  
> -Mild Pregnancy kink (Let's face it, you're a MILF and dont you dare deny you, you sexy mofo!)  
> -My shitty sense of humor
> 
> I can't think of anything else, but I think that's it! Enjoy!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49915229721/in/dateposted/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_“His gaze swept her head to toe. 'You’re wearing my colors, love.'_  
_He stalked forward and leaned down to brush her cheek with a kiss._  
_'Soon you’ll be wearing me,' he whispered for her ears only.”_  
** -Rebecca Zanetti **

* * *

You woke up around **9:00 AM** on an early Saturday morning and honestly, you weren't feeling too hot.

Whatever it was, it felt like your stomach was uncurling and rewinding itself into all sorts of knots. Not only that, but your head was pounding and your joints ached like you had been running the entire day before. It's not like you had been working the entire day before, nor had you been super busy at work. Even then, you knew how to pace yourself and keep your body from getting worn out. So to wake up feeling like you got run over is a little concerning, and despite the urge to run to the bathroom and vomit, you try to forcefully will it away as you lay there in bed. You're otherwise comfortable, and really don't want to move unless you absolutely have to. Plus, you're worried that moving too quickly will make your nausea worse.

Your throat clenches as you swallow the urge to vomit down, and you slowly look over to your side where your husband is peacefully snoring, all waddled up in the blankets. You had gotten hot while he had been freezing, so you were _happy_ to toss your blankets in his direction. Poor thing, he had been so thankful that your shared them after turning on all the fans last night to keep cool. Quietly, you reach over and adjust a few of the blankets to tuck him in a bit more before deciding to try and get up. However, the moment you sit up in bed proves to hinder more than it does help, as your nausea suddenly increases tenfold. Your head feels dizzy, and it hurts, painfully pulsing and throbbing. You let out a soft groan of pain, and despite your attempts to keep quiet, the noise rouses your husband from his sleep. He stretches in bed, yawning loudly and lazily before perking his head up to look at where you sit at the edge of the bed, holding your stomach and your head to keep them from popping.

"Baby?" He sleepily murmurs. "Is everythin' alright?"

"I dunno." You reply honestly, painfully whining as another wave of nausea rolls through your stomach. The whine has your exhausted husband snapping up in his bed, only to wobble from sitting up too fast. Still, he rushes to your side and begins to gently pat you down, feeling you up to make sure you're externally okay. When he finds no wounds, he looks up into your glazed eyes. 

"I think I'm gonna be sick." You warn your husband, who immediately moves to give you space as you dash from the bed and bolt right for the bathroom. He frowns deeply at the sound of you retching violently, the wet slop of your vomit hitting the water and the toilet bowl. In an attempt to calm his nerves, he takes a deep breath before moving towards the bathroom. When he pokes his head in, he finds you still bent over the toilet, throwing up. So like the good husband he tries to be, he comes up behind you and gently gathers up your hair in his hands and holds it back so it doesn't get caught up in the mess. You wave your hand appreciatively at him while you empty the contents of your stomach into the toilet. When you finally stop, you sigh in annoyance. Feeling grossed out by yourself, you get up onto your feet and move to the sink to begin to thoroughly brush your teeth and scrub your tongue to get rid of the taste of stomach acid in your mouth. Bendy tries to help by sliding you the mouthwash, something you nod appreciatively at. Once you rinse toothpaste out of your mouth, you quickly take a large swish of the mouthwash and spit it out into the sink. 

With fresh breath, you turn to face your very concerned looking husband. You smile weakly and reply; "I'm okay."

He narrows his eyes at you, and huffs in disbelief and quickly begins shaking his head back and forth rapidly. It doesn't look like he believes you, not one bit. "You just got sick. Even for a toon, you don't typically get sick. You're definitely **not** okay." He says sternly while showing you a worried expression.

"I'll be fine. I just need some rest." You say in an attempt to reassure him. His shoulders drop. It still looks like he doesn't believe you, but... then a curious expression crosses his face.

"Okay, but... but will you test a theory for me?" He asks, sounding somewhat hopeful.

"Depends on what it is." You say, raising your eyebrows curiously.

 _"Will you take another pregnancy test?"_ He softly murmurs, glancing at the cabinet underneath the sink before looking back at you.

Your shoulder drop and you sigh heavily while clasping a hand over your eyes. "Baby--" You begin in a soft, disappointed tone, only to be interrupted by your frantic husband, who holds his arms up in quiet surrender as he tries to plea with you.

"I know! I know da first one didn't work, but it had only been a week! It's been **three** now! _Please!"_ He begs, holding his hands out towards you pleadingly. You pinch the bridge of your nose and sigh heavily before looking up at your husband with tired eyes. You two had been so excited, but the pregnancy test didn't show you any clear readings. Bendy had asked you to take another one in case it was faulty, but you had been so disappointed that you hadn't even wanted to try. Bendy had gotten more pregnancy tests, more effective ones that tell you how long far along you are too, and he had been _dying_ to try to get you to take one. But you, in your heartbreak and stubbornness, had refused. It had hurt so much... what if you had inherited your mother's infertility problems? What if those fertility tests you took long ago were wrong? _What if there was something wrong with **you**?_

But... now that your husband is approaching you cautiously with his arms stretched out towards you and a heartfelt expression on his face, you feel as if... maybe you could try again. You stare into his softened eyes, those sparkling red orbs peering at you with a sympathetic expression. He knows it was hard for you, he had been there the whole time. You had to remind yourself that he was hurting too. He wanted so bad to be a father, and to see that unclear pregnancy result broke his heart, just as much as it broke yours. You couldn't be selfish. You had to think of his feelings too.

"Baby, please..." He softly pleads with you, barely above a whisper. "Please..."

You bite your lower lip and wrap your arms around your own torso to comfort yourself... and you gently nod. Bendy lets out a sigh of relief and rushes forward to wrap his arm around you. He holds you against his naked chest. The soft cloth of his sweatpants tickles your legs, and bunches up the skirt of your nightgown, but you don't care. It's nice to just be in the warm comfort of his arms, to bury your nose into his skin and smell the faint scent of his spicy body wash, to feel his tail protectively wind around the both of you. It's comforting. It's safe. It's _home._

"I'll be here da whole time." He murmurs softly to comfort you, though it honestly just makes you laugh. Ain't no way in inky hell is he going to stand here and watch you pee! There's just boundaries that should not be crossed, and this is one them! No! Just no!

"No you won't. You're _not_ going to stand guard while I pee on a stick." You snicker.

Bendy gigglesnorts and nods his head. "Alright, alright. As soon as you're done though, you better come out of 'dis bathroom and come see me! I wanna wait with you!" He declares firmly before leaning down to lightly peck you on the nose before he leaves the bathroom to give you space. You loudly lock the door behind him to he can't turn around and walk in on you. However, he hears you lock the door on him and squawks indignantly, screeching about how insulted he feels as you cackle in amusement. Grumbling in feigned annoyance, your husband dramatically stomps back towards the bed like a child, wailing about how you 'don't trust him', which of course just makes you laugh even harder. Honestly, your husband is such a goofball!

You search under the sink and find one of the more expensive pregnancy tests that supposedly gives you an accurate reading. After taking it out of the box, you follow the instructions to the letter. Once you've 'done your business', you come out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in hand and find Bendy comfortably reclined on the bed, head propped up by his arms which are folded behind him. His muscles are on full display, but for once they aren't what holds your focus. _His eyes._ His red glimmering eyes are staring at you with such a deep radiant affection that it just makes you want to cry. They're half-lidded and looking right at you, as if Bendy is peering right into the very core of your soul.

"Hey toots." He murmurs softly. You mumble back a quiet reply as you begin to pace around the room, occasionally fluttering your wings in an anxious manner.

"I hope there's nothing wrong with me..." You murmur more to yourself than anything else, though your husband still hears it.

"There _isn't_ anything wrong with you." Bendy says firmly as he pushes himself up off the bed to stroll over to you, taking wide, leisurely steps in your direction. "Just because da pregnancy test didn't pick up an unclear reading doesn't mean there's something wrong with you."

Frowning deeply, you try to explain why you're worried; "But my mom's--"

"Fertility issues, I know toots. I'm aware. But yous gotta remember, you went 'ta doctors before hand. Even IF you have fertility issues, we can make 'dem work. Okay? We're in dis together." Bendy says while sounding semi-frustrated that he is unable to convince you everything is okay, as he comes over to you and places his hands gently on your shoulders. "Baby cakes. Sweetheart, Cupid cutie, honeybee, love of my _**life**... _There's nothin' wrong with you. You are fine. Even if there are fertility issues, _you're still perfect 'ta me!"_

Tears gather in the corner of your eyes, and Bendy frowns deeply before moving to gently swipe them away with his thumbs. Though your lip trembles, you try to speak; "How can you be so sure? How--"

_Beeeeeeeeep._

Both you and your husband immediately look down at the pregnancy test in your hands, and you nearly drop it in complete shock at the result, clearly displayed for all to see. **_Pregnant. 3 weeks._** Bendy forcefully exhales a puff of air out his lungs before he slowly raises his head back up to meet your eyes. You both stand there in each other's arms, staring at one another in disbelief as tears cloud each other's eyes and begin to run down your cheeks. His hands release your shoulders, trembling violently as he brings them up to lovingly caress your face. The both of you sniffle, and begin letting out watery giggles and laughter before moving to rest your foreheads against each other so you can stare into one another's eyes as your tears silently run victory laps down your faces. Bendy smiles and is openly sobbing at this point, becoming more and more emotional the longer he looks into your beautifully colored pie-cut orbs and caresses your cheek.

 _"See?!"_ He says as his voice cracks more the further and further choked up with emotion he becomes. _"I told you! I told you! There's **nothing** wrong with you! My baby girl is **perfect**!" _He cries out before collapsing to his knees, causing you to squeak in shock from the sudden movement, as he becomes overcome with emotion and starts sobbing into the palms of his hands. His tail curls around one of your ankles for comfort, squeezing it tight as he lets everything out in the form of big fat tear drops that seep through his fingers. Eventually he lifts his head, reaches out to you, and tries to carefully lift your gown out of the way. Realizing Bendy wants skin-on-skin contact, you just fling it over your head and toss it to the side and let out a watery-sounding giggle when his hands come up to caress the sides of your stomach. As Bendy begins to repeatedly press kisses against your skin, you lovingly caress the side of his face with your delicate, nimble fingers.

"There's nothing wrong with you..." He sobs, his tears soaking into your skin. "There's nothing wrong with 'da both of you. You're both perfect... **perfect**...!"

You can't help but thank god that this is one time where Bendy was correct. 

Bendy continues to press kisses against your stomach until it loudly growls back at him, causing him to lurch his head back and stare at it in shock. When it growls once more, he looks up at you with big, bright and wide eyes to convey his surprise to you. "It growled at me!" He says in shock, causing you to throw your head back and begin cackling. Shaking your head in amusement, you try to explain that you're just hungry, but he won't listen! Bendy just starts pointing at your stomach and begins talking to it in a stern tone as it can understand him, saying how it is grounded for a long time. He giggles childishly before moving to jump up onto his feet. He grins widely at you and suddenly wraps his arms around you before tilting you back to romantically kiss you on the lips. The kiss feels wonderful-- the way his lips move against your own sends a tingly bolt of energy right down to the pit of your stomach, making you feel all warm and fuzzy inside and your wings flutter. When he brings you upright, the both of you giggle and share a few more romantic pecks before deciding to get dressed. 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49917425442/in/dateposted/)

You decide to wear this cute little matching top and high-waisted skirt with frilly material lining the top of the shirt and the skirt, as well as the sleeves. It's snug, warm, and it flatters your figure. Bendy _obviously_ approves with the loud purr you hear across the bedroom as you try to pull the skirt up over your hips. Giggling, you try to dash by him fast enough so he can't smack you on the ass, but his tail suddenly wraps around your waist and drags you back towards him so he can pop you twice across the rear- one just because you have a nice ass, and twice because you tried to escape without letting him.. _'_ _appreciate'_ your ass, as he likes to call it. After tickling you a little, he presses a kiss to your neck and allows you to go make the two of you breakfast. You're so happy that you _literally_ just lift off the ground and flutter your way into the kitchen. You fly around the kitchen, your wings working overtime to keep you off the floor as you gather everything you want to use for breakfast. You're feeling extra happy, so you don't mind making a big breakfast this morning. Your intuition tells you it'll come in handy, for some reason. Seriously, it's just this irresistible urge!

After you grab everything you need, you slowly flutter down to the floor and begin to actually cook breakfast. You also start making Bendy's coffee, using just enough Bailey's Irish Cream in it where he'll be able to taste it, but not receive a buzz. The urge to cook a large breakfast is still there, so that's what you have planned. To keep yourself motivated, you turn on the radio for some tunes and grin at the song that comes up on. You love OneRepublic! They're a great band, and Ryan Tedder has a great voice. Not to mention, this song always got you through hard times, so you have good feelings and memories associated with it. It's just one of those feel-good tunes you can't help but vibe to... and you can't resist the urge to sing along, so you do... quite loudly! As the song plays, you can't help but dance around the kitchen as you cook various things-- pancakes, sausage, eggs and bacon, the whole nine yards. You sway about the room, unaware you're being watched by your hubby, who is happy to see you dance and sing along. Honestly, its a RELIEF to see you acting normal after getting sick this morning.

**♫♪ She said everything I close my eyes  
I feel like I could disappear.  
I could overflow an ocean  
With the cavalcade of all my tears.  
And I know I sound dramatic,  
But that's just how it feels!  
She said I'm holdin' to the notion  
That I'll find somethin' real.**

**Yeah, I just want to be wanted, oh,  
I could use a little love sometimes.  
I just need to be needed, oh,  
Like to know I'm crossin' someone's mind.  
** **I just wanna be someone that somebody needs!  
I just wanna be more than a drop in the sea!  
I just wanna be...  
  
She said I'm countin' up my karma,  
And I think it's time to cash it in.  
So tired of livin' in the shadow of a mountain  
** **Of what might have been.  
And I know I sound dramatic,  
But that's just how it feels!  
I've been lookin' for somebody  
To tell me that I'm real!  
  
I just want to be wanted, oh,  
I could use a little love sometimes.  
I just need to be needed, oh,  
Like to know I'm crossin' someone's mind.  
I just wanna be someone that somebody needs!  
I just wanna be more than a drop in the sea!**

**I just want to be wanted! Oh yeah!  
We just want to be wanted!  
Yeah, ooh!**

**I just want to be wanted.  
I could use a little love sometimes.  
I just need to be needed.  
Like to know I'm crossin' someone's mind... ♫♪**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49917471772/in/dateposted/)

"You cross my mind all 'da time." says a familiar voice from behind you. When you turn around, you find Bendy standing in the living room with a hand on his hip and a wide smirk on his face. He raises an eyebrow before chuckling in amusement as he begins to take slow, leisurely steps into the kitchen. He takes one glance at the amount of food you're making and throws _both_ eyebrows up in surprise. "Dats a lot of food, doll face. We expecting company, other 'den da baby in your belly?" He asks with a crooked grin. Shrugging your shoulders, you try to explain the tickle of intuition you experienced this morning;

"Something told me to cook more food, so I made more food. My instincts are rarely wrong, you know this." You say, while giving a knowing look to Bendy. Bendy nods-- he had to give you credit, because your aura made it seem like you could see the future, sometimes. One time, you had told Bendy very cryptically that he needed to load his gun because you were getting bad vibes from one of the club patrons once, and it turned out you had been entirely correct when someone tried to rob a drunken patron. The guy nearly succeeded too, until you stole Bendy's gun from the shelf and pointed it at the guy's face before telling him to drop the cash and get the fuck out of your club. Bendy goes to agree with you and share the memory as proof you're right, but there's a frantic knock at the apartment door that startles the both of you. Your hubby's eyes widen and he looks over at the doorway, frowning when he hears a familiar whimper and another series of frantic knocks. Boris must be feeling lonely, he supposes. Didn't Alice go to breakfast with Thomas and Allison? Why didn't Boris tag along? _Oh, Boris..._

Bendy struts over to the door and swings it up, finding Boris wearing his baby ducky pajamas, and wrapped up in the giant quilt that you had picked out for him many months ago. He frowns at the sight of Bendy, flattening his ears and tucking his tail further between his legs than it already is. "Hiya, Boss..." He murmurs, sounding quite embarrassed about something.

"Heya, Boris. What's up? Everythin' okay? I thought you'd be with Alice right now." Bendy says, frowning deeply in concern. Boris looks like he's been crying, because the fur around his cheeks looks like it's been soaked with tears. Bendy's worried, because no one wants to see Boris, the big fuzzy sweetheart of the club, bawl his eyes out. Anyone who made Boris cry was usually killed on the spot. ( _Seriously, make him cry. See how the club reacts, I dare you._ ) Boris shakes his head at Bendy's statement, and explains his plight;

"No. She's with Allison and Thomas. They're having breakfast in Toon Square, and I didn't want to go and intrude on her quality time with her sister." He admits shyly, lightly kicking at the floor with his clawed foot. "Though... I guess I should have gone. I'm lonely. I... Damn it, I started crying because I missed her and when I woke up for more cuddles, she was already gone. Then I tried to make myself breakfast but thought I should ask if she wanted some as well... but I forgot she wasn't there and went looking for her, only to remember she's-- she's not--... **she's not heeeeeere**!" He wails, as he starts crying all over again.

Bendy widens his eyes and holds his hands up to help calm Boris down and begins to murmur softly to him; "Shh, shh, shh. _No stress, no stress..._ it's okay, you're safe. Why don't you come on in and have breakfast with Batty and I? Batty said she felt da urge 'ta make a lot of breakfast today, so we'll have plenty 'ta go around! It's okay." He says with a soft sympathetic smile, stepping to the side to show Boris your swaying figure in the kitchen, just happily cooking away while dancing to the radio. The sight makes Boris smile and nod his head. He uses his blanket to wipe the fur around his eyes and walks into the apartment, sniffling and wiping his snout with his sleeve. The fluctuation in energy level alerts you that someone very upset has entered the room, and you quickly turn your head around, zeroing in on the tear-stained fuzzy cheeks of Boris. His eyes are red and puffy, clear evidence that he's been crying HARD for some time.

"Ohhh, _babyyyy!_ Why are you crying!? Is it because Alice isn't here this morniiiiing?" You coo affectionately, before rushing over to hug him tightly as your husband seamlessly switches places with you in the kitchen, allowing you enough time to comfort Boris and get him settled in, while he keeps an eye on the food so it doesn't overcook. Boris is a big, lovable guy, but he's also very sensitive. He can be _vicious_ when he's angry, but you'd never know that unless you've seen him in a fight, because 90% of the time he's just like an overgrown child--- goofy, lovable, and always cheerful. Boris is the kind of guy to help avoid worms and slugs on the sidewalk from getting stepped on after a night of rain, he's the kind of guy who leaves cat food out for the alley cats in the mornings. He has a heart bigger than anyone you've ever met, which is why you and Bendy babied him the moment you realize he had been crying. A sweet soul like him doesn't cry often, but when he does cry, he's going to need some extra help recovering because he's that fragile. Missing your significant other might seem like a silly thing to cry over, but when you've got a heart like Boris's, it's normal.

Bendy grins to himself as he watches your tiny figure try to embrace Boris's 7 ft tall giant body in a tight hug. You barely come up to his stomach, so it's quite humorous to watch you act all motherly towards him, having him bend at the waist, so you can tenderly wipe away his eyes and murmur sweet whispered words of praise to him. Then you usher him towards the couch, pulling the recline lever after he sits down so he can lean back in it comfortably, while you fluff the couch cushions behind him and settle his blanket across his legs. Honestly, Bendy had no idea why you had been concerned in the past about not being a good mother-- this is a perfect example of why you'd make a good mom. You're so loving. You're so kind. _You're perfect._ You lightly peck Boris on the forehead now that he's face level with you, as he reclines back on the couch. You rush back to the kitchen to take over for Bendy, who gently smooches you on the lips as he passes you before rushing back to his friend's side. Bendy plops down on the couch next to Boris, and smiles at his friend, who is blushing deeply. "Thanks." Boris begins, his deep voice sounding so soft, and so shy. "Thank you for everything."

"It's not a problem. Batty can tell yous, I'm da same way when she's not around. **Ain't dat right baby**?!" Bendy calls out while looking over his shoulder at you.

"Yep!" You call back. Bendy is completely correct; he's a mess when you're not around to keep him in check. How he reacted when you got kidnapped is proof enough! Not to mention, you keep his mood swings in check. If he's about to come down hard on a staff member or a patron, you're often there to insert yourself in between the two of them and try to coax your husband down from his heightened state of frustration. It's a difficult thing to deal with sometimes, but you'd honestly rather try to make it work with him than find a new lover. _He's_ worth it, and the love he gives you is worth it. Bendy can understand Boris's embarrassment-- the first time Bendy cried in front of you, he wanted nothing more than to hide. He had cried in front of Sylvia once and she had laughed at him... so when you _hadn't_ laughed and were actually rather concerned, he had been completely confused.

"I hate being needy." Boris whines. "It's embarrassing. Alice says it's fine, but--"

"Does it bother Alice?" You ask.

"What?" No." Boris says while looking over at you from his spot on the couch. "Of course not. She says she loves it about me... She says it makes me masculine, because real men aren't supposed to be emotionally redundant."

"Then it's okay. Nothing else matters. As long as you got each other, who cares what anyone else thinks?" You reply with a small shrug and a smile. Boris and Bendy both smile at your sweet words, but quickly frown and widen their eyes in shock as you begin to suddenly sway. Your face pales a few shades and you look like you're going to be sick. Boris had no idea what was going on, just that he was greatly concerned by how quickly your face changed colors and how freaked out Bendy becomes at the sight of it.

"Baby? Are you okay?! Jesus Christ, **BABY**!?" Bendy asks in a complete panic as he suddenly LEAPS up from his spot on the couch, vaults over the couch, AND over the counter tops to get to you in time. When he arrives, his hands come down to quickly grip your waist and steady your swaying form. Your hands fly towards his shoulders, where they grip and squeeze them lightly for extra stability. Your eyes look glazed over, but you quickly shake your head to recover before you mumble something about morning sickness to Bendy, whose eyes widen in understanding. "Do you need 'ta sit down?" He asks. "I can carry you, babe!"

Giggling, you shake your head back and forth. "No, it's fine. Go sit with Boris. I'm okay, really. He's probably going to want to know what just happened..." You say with a coy grin that causes Bendy to giggle bashfully when he realizes he just slipped into daddy-demon mode in front of a friend, who has yet to be told of your pregnancy. Slowly, Bendy turns his head to face Boris, who has abandoned his place on the couch to come see what's going on in the kitchen. His heavy footfalls hit the floor, as he slowly approaches the both of you. Bendy adjusts his position, instinctively lowering a hand to your belly to protect it as he holds you close to his body. He's not doing it intentionally, it's more subconscious than anything else. Still, Boris takes note of the movement and curiously tilts his head at it, perking one ear up into the air as he tries to figure out the meaning behind it.

"Bendy? Batty? What's going on?" He asks, sounding deeply concerned for the both of you. He's got his blanket wrapped back around him again, though he doesn't have it draped over his head like he originally did when he first arrived.

"Uh... Hehehe... Sorry, I didn't tell yous sooner. I, uh... I just found out 'dis mornin'." He explains with a nervous giggle. His fingers flex against your stomach as his tail moves to hover protectively around you. Poor Boris looks completely lost as to what Bendy means, and as to why you have a soft, knowing grin on your face. Boris's tail begins to wag slightly as he becomes intrigued, bapping against the heavy material of his blanket as his curiosity slowly increases-- surely if you're smiling it can't be all that bad? Bendy was giggling, so it couldn't be horrible.

"What's going on, Boss? Is she sick" Boris asks cautiously.

"No! Um... I'll tell yah Boris, but um. Hehehe, you gotta answer a question first."

"Sure! Anything, Boss."

 _"Would you prefer 'ta be called **Uncle B** , or just **Uncle Boris**?" _Bendy asks with a sly grin.

Realization finally hits Boris, who widens his eyes in shock. It all connects-- Bendy's hand on your belly, the smile, the wooziness, the strange behavior! You're not sick, you're pregnant! **"AAaaaawwwWWWOOOOOO!"** Boris howls excitedly as his tail goes absolutely NUTS, wig-waggling back and forth, smacking into everything after he drops his blanket, rushes forward, and swoops the both of you up into the air. You and Bendy laugh out loud, clinging to one another and to Boris for extra stability as he excitedly babbles while spinning the both of you around in the air. "Are you really, Batty?! You're really pregnant?! AAWWOOOOOO, I'm so excited to be an uncle!!! Uncle Boris, that's MEEEEEE! Oh golly, Alice is gonna TRIP!" He squeals before moving to cover your and your husband's faces in kisses. The both of you try to lean away from his wet sandpaper-y tongue, but fail to since he's got such a strong grip on the both of you.

Squealing, you giggle and flail your legs and wings around as you try to get Boris to put you and your husband back down to the floor; "Boris! Boris, _you lovable nugget,_ put us down! Hehehehe!"

Boris giggles and licks a long stripe right across your and Bendy's face one more time before finally setting the both of you down onto the floor. As you adjust your skirt, Bendy grabs a rag to wipe off his face and then your own, lightly dabbing Boris's saliva off of your face with the other clean end of the rag. Bendy snickers and shakes his head in amusement. "I hadn't expected dat." He admits. "I dunno what I had expected, but it wasn't dat!" He giggles while looking at you. The both of you look at Boris, whose tongue is lolled out to the side, his body bouncing as he rapidly pants all happy like. His eyes whip back and forth between the two of you, and he smiles widely.

"Am I the first to know?" He asks.

"Yeah. Not even my parents know yet. I gotta plan somethin' special for them. Anyway, breakfast is done by now, so lets eat!" You reply in a cheerful voice as you usher everyone to their seats. Everyone takes a spot at the kitchen island, while you pile plenty of food onto everyone's plates. You're not super hungry, so you just pile a little on your plate. However when you look up and are met with the disapproving gaze of your husband, you snicker and pile a little more onto your plate just to please him. It's still not enough to him, but it's better than what you had so Bendy lets it slide. As breakfast begins and everyone starts to dig in, you ask Boris about the singing lessons he's been gifted by Bendy.

"How are your singing lessons going, Boris?" You ask.

"Huh? Oh! They're going okay. I still have a lot I need to work on." He says shyly before busying himself by stuffing more food into his mouth so he can't talk, and therefore can't answer any questions. Bendy snickers at his poor attempt of deflection, and explains further on his friends behalf, because he knows Boris's answer isn't enough to sate your curiosity;

"He's doing well. The vocal coach says dat he has a great pair of lungs. He always has more praise 'ta tell me every time I text him." Bendy says, smirking devilishly when Boris lightly smacks his arm to get him to knock it off, while _also_ trying to be mindful of his own strength so that he doesn't break Bendy's arm by accident.

"Stop." He mumbles as a deep blush floods his cheeks. The blush is so saturated you can even see it through his fur, the poor guy. Boris rolls his eyes when Bendy just snickers at his friends discomfort, and decides to devote his attention on you. "Do you know how far along you are, Batty?" He asks with a gentle tilt of his head.

"3 weeks." You reply before lighting shrugging your shoulders to finish your thought; "That's what the test said, at least."

"It's da best on da market." Bendy interjects with a smooth nod of his head. "I'd say it's fairly accurate, it's recommended by most doctors."

"I'm excited! Alice is gonna FREAK OUT!!!" Boris says, wagging his tail excitedly all over the place. You and Bendy laugh at the way his tail just keeps swishing around.

"Why is that, Boris?" You giggle while poking your food around before stabbing a bit of egg to eat.

"Well, she's always dreamt of being the _'_ _cool aunt'_ that kids love to hang around. Allison and Thomas aren't sure if they want kids, so she may or may not get to live that dream out. But with you and Bendy havin a baby, she gets to!" Boris exclaims happily.

"She's welcome 'ta babysit. I trust da both of yous, so I'd be okay with it." Bendy says while munching down on his breakfast.

Boris looks to you for confirmation, and you gigglesnort while nodding your head. The confirmation does nothing but excite him more and make his tail wag faster. But then he tilts his head, and his tail slows down as a question crosses his mind. "How are we going to protect them? We don't exactly live the American Dream kind of lifestyle."

Bendy sighs before leaning back a bit in his chair, flicking his softened eyes up towards Boris's concerned face. "We'll make it work. Either way, da kid is gonna have 'ta get used 'ta da club environment, eventually. The club is everyone's home base, and we have too much going on here 'ta just pick up and move 'ta a mansion in the hills. Da kid is gonna figure out dat their mom and dad are Mob Bosses eventually, and it's not like we do a whole lot 'ta hide it anyway. I'm sure we can make it work, we just got 'ta make sure the baby realizes dat we're good guys and NOT da bad guys... without traumatizing 'em, of course." Bendy says with an easy shrug of his shoulders.

"The club doesn't open up until after school hours, so that'll be easy. We might have to adjust the schedule a bit, but I'm sure that our patrons will understand. The club is pretty safe now, with all the updated security measures." You giggle while giving a pointed look to Bendy, who IMMEDIATELY goes to defend himself;

"AYY, WHAZZAT LOOK FOR?!" He roars angrily, causing you and Boris to break out into wild fits of laughter. _"I just upped security a little!"_

"We have scanners and cameras in the entrance hallway that leads up to the actual main club doors to let Boris know if someone has a weapon or even drugs hidden on their person so he can lock the main club door in time before they can actually get in. There are silent emergency buttons to call the police hidden under the bar. There are body heat sensors in the alleyway behind the kitchen. There's a camera system that reaches all over the club and lets Boris have a look at the entire building, as well as a sound system that lets him speak in pretty much every part of the club that he wants. He's been trying to be slick and use it to randomly tell Alice he loves her when he thinks I'm not listening." You explain, causing Boris to laugh at that last bit-- he knew he hadn't been slick enough. Damn! Oh well. At least now he could do it without hiding it.

"Okay. And?" Bendy says with a defiant shrug of his shoulders with an irked expression on his face. You smile softly as you place a hand on Bendy's thigh, and begin to speak;

"The point is that you did more than 'just a little', and that I also **very much appreciate it** _."_ You giggle. Bendy's heated expression quickly falls when he realizes he got defensive for no real reason, and he quickly begins to blush as embarrassment takes over. Smiling sweetly at your hubby, you lean over and lightly press a kiss to his cheek that makes him giggle and say; _"Aw, shucks..."_

After Mike's attempt at your life, Bendy put his foot down and upped security measures. Not only had he added in typical club security, he added in a few special things of his own design. The body heat sensors were something he came up with and had them built as a collaboration between two boy geniuses named Dexter and Jimmy Neutron, and were secretly rigged to trap any unfamiliar or unregistered heat signatures that came too close to the door. The moment the stranger place their hand on the doorknob, the door automatically locks and they get trapped by a reinforced adamantium cage, ( _provided by Wolverine himself!_ ) and are forced to stay there until Bendy or Boris comes to fetch them. This keeps the occasional innocent passerby, like birds or city squirrels, from getting trapped. Still, even with all this new technology around, Bendy's nerves weren't soothed. He called into the Undercity, asking that they send three folks up to act as guards and bouncers for the club. The three sent up to the club weren't the usual looking Lost Ones you had become used to seeing. These three guys were hulking, huge, and could pack a mean punch-- Bendy knows, because he used to train the Lost Ones himself back in the old days, before they were able to start training each other, and he had taught these particular three everything he knows. **The Ink Boys** (as they were lovingly dubbed by you) were too large to go on the typical sneaky missions that Bendy required a lot of the time, so they were happy to put their size to good use. 

These three skulking Lost Ones were always within each other's line of sight. They even had their own sign language that they used with each other, different from the typical sign language Lost One spies use in the undercity to keep their voices from echoing through the large underground chambers they dwell in. The Ink Boys used this sign language to speak orders or commands to one another without alerting patrons to their presence-- it's easy to hide in the dim shadows of a club when you're entirely made of black ink and the only colored part of you are your reflective sepia colored eyes. Seriously, a hard glare of those eyes made ANYONE get right back in line. The few who didn't almost always ended up shitting themselves when they realized that the shadow taking up the entire wall that they had been staring at for the past 5 minutes isn't actually a shadow at all, and can actually _move_ _._

_You ever seen a black shadowy figure take up an entire wall and then suddenly rush towards you because you were being a dick? That shit is terrifying!!!_

"I just want yous 'ta be safe, toots... I want _all_ of yous guys 'ta be safe." Bendy mumbles as he goes to place a hand on Boris's shoulder and on your belly. He lightly squeezes his fingers against your skin and tangles his fingers in Boris's fur as he tries not to become emotional. "I don't want anything 'ta happen 'ta yous. You guys are all I've got left. I've done enough hurt with my own hands, I wanna do some good with them now. I'd spend all da money in da world if it meant I'd be able 'ta keep yous guys safe. I love you guys." He admits shyly.

"Aww, we love you too, Boss!" Boris says, as his tail wiggles around happily.

Bendy chuckles as the dark grey blush on his cheek deepens in tone. His tail begins to swing around happily behind him, and he looks up to meet your gaze. Smiling softly, he rubs your stomach and asks; "Do yah feel up 'ta opening da club tonight? It's okay if you don't."

"We can open it tonight. I don't want to stop working just because I'm pregnant. I'm not even big yet." You giggle delightfully, causing the corner's of Bendy's eyes to wrinkle as he squints and smiles with glee. 

"What my baby wants, my baby gets!" He declares proudly, causing you and Boris to laugh wholeheartedly.

You can't _wait_ to tell the others.

* * *

By the time you've opened up the club, everyone has woken up and is, by now, aware of your pregnancy.

Alice reacted just the way you thought she would; sobbing, wailing, and a LOT of happy screaming. You had approached her, frowning and talking about how you were deeply concerned about something that you thought she ought to know. She had been utterly confused as to what you meant, and asked you to explain further. You pouted and told her that there was a new arrival on the way, but that you weren't sure if they were going to be able to tell the difference between her and Allison for a while, and that they might get their names mixed up. You wanted to warn her because that's something that usually deeply annoys Alice. She might be a twin, but she's her own person with her own name. Alice said it should be fine, and asked how long would it take for the new arrival to get here.

You placed your hands on your stomach and gave it a light pat, telling her **'about 9 Months, give or take'** , and she started SCREAMING. 

She had tackled you to the floor and started sobbing into your chest. Bendy had sprinted over, all confused and in a panic until he noticed that Alice was crying, loudly wailing about how she was going to kick Bendy's ass for not telling her sooner, and about how happy she was for the both of you. She then scooted down your body and pressed her head against your stomach while you run your fingers through her hair to calm her down. Bendy laughed at her, even when she leaped up off of you to start beating him up about not calling her the minute he found out. He just giggled and took the beating, because she was crying so hard that her punches, for once, didn't hurt. Sammy hadn't been much better when he found out. He had come wandering over, wondering why Alice was screaming and beating up the boss man. You pointedly ignored his question, playfully returning it with one of your own; _"Could you help me off the floor? I'm pregnant."_

Sammy immediately YANKED your ass up off the floor and began squeezing you so tightly, jumping up and down while squealing happily. He had squeezed you so tightly that you were afraid he was going to snap your spine, and so you relayed that to him, taking a big gulp of air the moment he released you. As this is all going on, freaking ALLISON comes in and wanders over to ask why everyone is crying and screaming, only to get loudly shouted at by a sobbing Sammy and Alice that you're pregnant. Her eyes widen and she turns to you before bum-rushing you and wrapping her arms around you, sobbing into your ear that she was so happy for you and so proud of you, and to let her and Tom know if there is anything you and Bendy might need, that she'll happily babysit the tyke on her days off if you want her to.

You feel so loved! _And so squished!_ But so loved! **_AND SO SQUISHED!_**

Everyone agreed to keep their lips shut when it came to the media until you were able to tell your parents about the pregnancy face-to-face. You didn't want them to find out about your pregnancy like they had found out about your engagement, after all. The last thing you wanted was for them to think this would become a trend, or to think they were a last thought. Mama Pippa's heart would be broken if she thought you'd had forgotten about her. After agreeing with your husband to make a surprise trip to visit them tomorrow, you all officially opened up the club and began to work.

Since it's Saturday, the club is jam-packed full of people and college students who are eager to get their drink on and get shit-faced, as well as people who are tried from a long week of work. You don't mind-- this is a succubi's habitat; **happy people, pleasant vibes and energy, and loud music with a lot of bass!** This is prime feeding territory, and you felt particularly greedy this afternoon and were eager to feed. A good side effect you've come to notice is that if you're fed up on energy, it tends to keep the nausea away. Funny how they call it 'morning sickness' when you can actually suffer from it during any point of the day. Honestly, just call it "pregnancy sickness" or something. Still, with a full belly and a full energy tank, you're able to zoom and zip around the club like you weren't even pregnant. Sure, that's doesn't sound like a feat since you don't even have a baby bump, when you take into consideration that you had thrown up this morning, it puts your strength into perspective. Bendy admitted to you he was impressed... and concerned. He didn't want you to push yourself, though he relented and let you continue as you were after you insisted you were okay.

People were ordering a lot of alcohol tonight. A lot of heavy drinks and hard liquor. Guess it's been a rough week? Makes sense. 

You and Bendy were in the middle of pouring a round of rainbow shots when a familiar cry of a particular knucklehead you and Bendy are familiar with calls out to you. **Cuphead** and **Bon Bon** are trying to steadily push their way through the sea of people on the dance floor, none of which seem to be able to keep their drunken, horny little hands off the couple. Neither honestly seem to mind, they're just focused on trying to make their way to the bar. Honestly, watching them walk to the song that's currently playing is quite humorous for both you and Bendy, because the lyrics are PERFECT. It look like something out a movie scene, with the way they approach the both of you with soft smirks on their faces, drunken hands grabbing all over their bodies in an attempt to get a sexy dance with them.

**♫♪ Just walked through the door, what's it gonna be?  
I can't get to the floor, boys all over me!  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?!  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?!**

**Just walked through the door, what's it gonna be?  
I can't get to the floor, girls all over me!  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?!  
Where my party, pa' party party pa' party people at?! ♫♪ **

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49921388687/in/dateposted/)

( _That look he's giving her, tho._ )

When the couple finally break through the sea of drunken people, they immediately seek each other other out. Baroness Von Bon Bon is much taller than sweet Cuphead, probably due to her natural height which is only exaggerated by her heels and her princess hat. Cuphead, despite being average male height, is pretty short in comparison to his leading lady, but that doesn't seem to bother him much. (Which makes sense, because Cuphead has confidence for days, smug bastard) Not to mention, you've seen the kind of heels Bon wears, they're pretty big. She likes showing off her height, so it makes sense she'd like to feel taller whenever possible. She's brought her candy cane today, which she is able to extend to help her with walking. You think Bendy mentioned it to you in a passing conversation that her limbs are so skinny she needs a cane sometimes to support herself. Other days, it's used to keep people from getting too close and trying to eat her dress because they think it's made of real cake.

Cuphead approaches Bon, and you can just _feel_ the affection for one another bubbling up in their auras the closer he gets to her. Their auras are pretty shades of Red and Pink, and they look so pretty when they swirl together, and they sparkle the moment Cuphead wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. You raise an eyebrow, intrigued. Your mother had mentioned that you and Bendy's auras sparkled like fireworks when the two of you interacted. Could Cuphead and Bon Bon be true soulmates? It seemed so!

He murmurs something quietly to her, and she nods. He's probably asking if she's okay, judging by the sweet smile on her face. When she and Cuphead look over at you, her smile widens and they continue to move closer to the both of you. "Heyyyy." She says, sounding a little like she's had a drink or two on her way here. "How are you two doing?"

"We're alright." You reply before looking back and forth between the two of them. Bon has had a few drinks, but Cuphead is alarmingly sober. Strange, you've always thought it be the other way around, No judgment though! "Strange to see the two of you without Mugman and Cala. Everything okay?" You ask, concerned at the absence of the blue brother.

"It's date night!" Cuphead exclaims excitedly while throwing his arms up in the air. "Mugman took Cala to the aquarium where the rest of her babies are as a surprise, while we came here! Bon Bon said she, and I quote, _'wanted to shake her ass, a little'._ So I took her here!"

"I do!" Bon Bon laughs while swaying just a little, clearly a little tipsy from pre-gaming on the way here. "I do want to dance! Maybe when the dance floor is a little less crowded and full of less handsy people, but I do want to dance!"

"Ayy, I can understand dat." Bendy chuckles while throwing his hands up in the air before moving towards the shelves of alcohol behind him. "Do you want drinks? I'll give you a round on the house."

"I was thinking of buying me and the girls a round. What do you say, Batty?" Cuphead says with a grin as he looks over at you. Bon Bon giggles at the sound of more alcohol, and nods her head eagerly. You hiss before placing a hand on your stomach protectively -- alcohol was not a good idea!

"Uh, nah. I'll pass." You giggle while rubbing your stomach in circular motions. The action causes Bendy to giggle as he takes leisurely steps towards you and wraps an arm around your waist before turning to face your friends.

Cuphead raises an eyebrow at the strange behavior displayed by the both of you. "Somethin' wrong? Everything okay?"

"No, things are okay. I just can't drink alcohol. For the next 9 months. Because I'm pregnant." You giggle before smiling slyly at the confused couple, until it suddenly clicks for the both of them. Cuphead's eyes widen, and buzzed Bon Bon SQUEALS and leans across the bar to wrap her arms around you tightly. Cuphead doesn't hesitate to vault over the bar completely, surprising Bendy when he rushes forward to excitedly hug him and slap him on the back. Bendy's eyes widen but soften as he chuckles and lightly pats Cuphead's back in return, trying the best to his ability to answer Cuphead's many questions. Bon pulls away and smiles brightly at you, excitedly jumping up and down on the other side of the bar, squealing out her questions; "How far along?! What do you want it to be?! How many are you having?! **AAAAAAAH**?!"

Your eyes widen and you guffaw at her excitement, giggling maniacally as you try to calm down enough to spit out the words you want to say. After a couple deep breathes you laugh out; "3 weeks, a boy, hopefully just one, and I'm **GLAD** you're excited, hahah!"

She giggles and claps excitedly before shrieking out; "AAAAIIEEE I can't wait to tell Cala! She's going to be SO excited! I can tell her, right?!"

"Yes, just don't tell da media." Bendy interjects. "We don't want it 'ta hit Batty's parents before we can tell 'dem personally. By da way, Cuphead! I wanted 'ta ask you somethin'. I gotta get up on stage in a few minutes but I want tonight 'ta be different. Special. You feel like comin' up there with me?" He asks with a tilt of his head towards the stage. Cuphead's eyes widen in shock and he points to himself in disbelief. Your and Bonnie's eyes widen in surprise. He wants Cuphead to go up there? You hadn't been aware that Cuphead could sing or even had any musical talent. No offense-- but he doesn't look like the type to sing and dance-- more of just to dance and deliver smooth lines to a cute girl.

"Me? You want... You want ME to go up there with you?!" He squeals girlishly, causing you and Bon to laugh at the panicked expression on his face. Seeing Cuphead break his usual cocky demeanor is always amusing to the both of you.

"Yeah!" Bendy exclaims with a large smile and an easy bob of his head.

"BRO! You know I can't sing!" Cuphead says in a panic. "I can't sing worth SHIT!" 

Bendy shakes his head in amusement before chuckling deeply at the fear in Cuphead's voice. "Yeah, but you can carry a decent note, you can dance, and you can rap a bit. Dat's all I need you 'ta do in order 'ta turn this party out. A little tune, a little rap, and a lot of crackhead energy. You game?"

Cuphead suddenly goes very still before he suddenly grins all cheshire-cat like. _"...How much of a chaotic crackhead do you want me to be?"_

"Crack it up 'ta 20, bud. Just keep your underpants on, and you can go nuts." Bendy chuckles.

"HELL YEAH! LET'S GO!!!" Cuphead shouts before dashing off towards the stage excitedly. Bendy rolls his eyes at his friend's behavior and looks over at you and Bon with half-lidded eyes and a naughty smirk. He draws in a deep breath and says; "You two stand close 'ta da stage, kay? You'll want 'ta see dis... _up close and personal."_

Ooooh, shit. Okay!

"Sure!" The both of you declare. Bendy nods and presses a quick kiss to your lips before suddenly dashing off towards backstage, to try and catch up with Cuphead... and to probably tell him the plan in full detail. Bonnie watches you close down the bar for the night and round the side of the bar so you can dash with her to the tables that crowd around the stage. You two are lucky; you've managed to find a table that is front and center. The surrounding patrons see you in the crowd, and quickly realize shit is about to go down so they try to scoot closer towards the stage as well.

( _This song inspired the fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!_ )

You and Bon can hear Cuphead's excited cry of **"Awww, yeah!"** from behind the curtain as a bouncy beat begins to play over the speaker's sound system. The curtains lift and part, revealing the live band playin the lively beat. Then, Bendy and Cuphead come jogging out from opposite ends, where they dash towards the middle of the stage, meeting up for a high-five. Both apparently went through a quick wardrobe change; Cuphead is showing off his lean muscles, having stripped off his shirt completely, while Bendy still has his shirt on... though, the front of it is completely unbuttoned, exposing that scarred muscular physique of his that drives you CRAZY. Each with a microphone in hand and a smirk on their lips, they move towards the front of the stage, with their eyes on you and Bon. The beat starts to pick up right as they both do a front flip at the same time, and the moment their feet hit the stage floor, Bendy begins to sing;

 **"♫♪ Late night, she on fire! Callin' me from numbers I don't recognize, wonderin' if there's somebody else in the room! She say that I'm crazy, nah baby, it's you! ♫♪"** He starts to sing, his powerful voice filling the club, while Cuphead plays hype-man beside him. Bendy smirks and winks down at you, letting you know that the lyrics are directed towards you but are all in good fun. Bon giggles and admires Cuphead, shamelessly reaching up for him. Cuphead rushes to the edge of the stage and kneels to press a kiss to her knuckles before dashing back to Bendy as he continues to sing; **"♫♪ Shows up, fill her cup. I know all she wants is 'ta get my love! I wish we could be just like Johnny and June! She cut out my heart and left me in the room! ♫♪"**

You and Bon shriek excitedly as the boys dance up on the stage, making a show of their physiques in a sexually appealing manner. Hip rolls, body rolls-- they do it all, and you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to get Bendy alone. Seriously, you could just lick those abs all over-- oh hey, there's an idea for later! Speaking of your husband, he looks down at you and smiles as he sings, trying not to giggle at the _clearly_ aroused expression on your face; **"** **♫♪ And I know I, I should quit her, and I do it if I could,** (No I wouldn't, I love you baby!) **She a hot mess, but I confess, DAMN she got me GOOD! ♫♪"**

You laugh at how he speaks really fast into the mic, breaking character to verbally reassure you that he'd never quit you and that he loves you, before going right back into his sexy on-stage persona and singing;

**"♫♪ Cause I love them bad girls, doin' bad things! Lookin' hot with an attitude! I love them bad girls, like a bad dream! Shouldn't want them, but I do! Singin'; Oooh, oooh! All the bad girls, singin'! Oooh, oooh! Yeah, all the bad girls singin'! And I can't help it, no! DAMN it feels good when you're messin' with a bad girl! ♫♪"**

You and Bon stand up from your chairs, and find you are unable to resist the beat, so you begin dance with one another. You can't help but back when Bon bends at the waist and begins to throw it back on you, so like a good 'catcher', you hold her hips and begin to push back and give her equal energy in return. Bendy and Cuphead intently watch the sexually charged dance between the two of you, though it affects Cuphead more than it does Bendy. Your husband laughs, knowing it's all in good fun while Cuphead, on the other hand, looks like he wants to jump down there and get in between the both of you and join the fun, _if you know what I mean!_

 **"♫♪ She got a body like a fast car, movie star! I'd do anything 'ta be her bodyguard! She like gettin' naked and swimmin' in pools! She make it look fun 'ta break all the rules! ♫♪"** Bendy says while winking salaciously at you, as you begin suggestively running your fingers up and down Bon's spine, while she just laughs and continues to sexually grind her ass against you. Honestly, it's funny watching the short girl top the tall girl!

**" ♫♪ Fallin' too fast, I might crash! But once you go bad, you know you can't go back! I just wanna watch every way that she moves, she out on the edge like there's nothing to lose! Cause I love them bad girls, doin' bad things! Lookin' hot with an attitude! I love them bad girls, like a bad dream! Shouldn't want them, but I do! Singin'; Oooh, oooh! All the bad girls, singin'! Oooh, oooh! Yeah, all the bad girls singin'! And I can't help it, no! DAMN it feels good when you're messin' with a bad girl! ♫♪"**

Bendy continues to sing the verse and then the chorus, and then Cuphead jumps in and begins to rap his part of the song, singing a note or two here and there when appropriate. Honestly, he's not as bad of a singer as he claims to be. He's quite good, and judging from the way Bon has stopped dancing up on you and rushes to the stage to meet her boyfriend, you'd say she very much approves of the look. Sweat dribbles down the front of Cuphead's body from the all the dancing he's done under the intense stage lights, but he still kneels and reaches out a hand for Bon to hold, letting her know he's singing to her and only to her. 

**"♫♪ She baaaad! She got my number! So hotter than Vegas in August; Donna Summer! High claaaaass, under the covers! Wakin' up, we so sticky, we stuck to one another! ♫♪"** He sings before winking at Bonnie in such a way that makes her swoon. _What a hunk!_ Cuphead lets go of her hand, stands up and takes slow, bouncy steps backwards towards Bendy who is... _erotically_ rolling his body to tease you. Cuphead begins to rap; **"♫♪ She gets what she wants, she takes what she needs! She all over me! She kinda mean, but ain't no problem to me! A little bit of hell, but she got me in heaven! She my Bond girl, I'm MKT-007! ♫♪"**

Cuphead backs up and rocks out with Bendy to the jazzy bridge, until he brings the microphone up to his lips and begins to sing the last chorus with him;

**"♫♪ Yeah, yeah, yeah! Cause I love them bad girls, doin' bad things! Lookin' hot with an attitude! I love them bad girls, like a bad dream! Shouldn't want them, but I do! Singin'; Oooh, oooh! All the bad girls, singin'! Oooh, oooh! Yeah, all the bad girls singin'! And I can't help it, no! DAMN it feels good when you're messin' with a bad girl! ♫♪"**

They both strike a pose, and the entire club begins bouncing up and down on their feet, wildly applauding the two as they dash backstage to straighten up before rushing down the steps to meet you and Bon. You and Bon are girlish messes, giggling and whispering excitedly to one another about how awesome and how you were both... _semi-unaware_ they could move their hips like that. When the boys rush off stage, they collide into your and Bonnie's waiting arms, giggly messes from how riled up the both of you are. Bon has no shame when she grabs Cuphead by the face to kiss him... and neither do you!

You immediately jump up into the air, surprising Bendy who immediately moves to catch you. Holding you up by your ass, he pulls you close to him and groans heatedly when you smack your lips down on top of his. Your hands fly up to grab his horns to keep you steady and to keep him from pulling away, as you tilt your head and deepen the kiss. Bendy's tail wraps around your waist possessively. Bendy hears Cuphead mumble somethin about going to dance with Bonnie, and waves his hand 'goodbye' at him, unable to pull his lips away from you to verbally speak it. You continue to kiss him, only pulling away for air and to mumble in a soft whisper; _"Why don't we move this party for two... upstairs?"_

Bendy's eyes widen, and he nods eagerly before growling and purring out; **_"Shit,_ _don't have 'ta tell me twice!!!"_**

* * *

You and Bendy are giggly messes as he carries you up the stairs on his back. You're so small compared to him that you look like a little backpack, it's adorable! You two are giggling and laughing as Bendy practically _sprints_ down the hallway towards the apartment, where he kicks in the door in a dramatic fashion. The club is still jumping downstairs, but neither of you really care. You'll go back to work afterwards, but right now? All you want is Bendy. You want to feel the thick corded muscles in his arms flex as he wraps his arms around you, you want to feel the way his body moves as he grinds up against you. You want to feel his body heat, to feel the pulse of his veins beneath the skin, to feel his breath against your cheek and neck as he power-drives himself into you. You want nothing more than to feel surrounded by him, surrounded by his body, his scent, his aura-- surrounded by **him.** You want it, you need it, you _crave it._

Bendy carries you across the threshold of the doorway, where you assist him by swinging it shut with your wing. The slam startles him, causing him to jump in surprise before giggling in relief as he realizes it's just the door and not someone's face getting slammed. He gently lowers you to the floor before moving to lock the door behind the both of you. When he spins back around to face you, he's all smiles, all grins and happy energy-- all tail swings and giggly laughter. It makes your heart sing, it makes your heart _race,_ because you know what's coming but you don't know how it's going to happen. Is he going to take charge? Or will he? Is he going to kiss you here, or there? Is he going to touch you? WHY ISN'T HE TOUCHING YOU???

Bendy chuckles as a million emotions cross your face, each vibrant and expressive in their own way. Billions of thoughts are probably running like wild horses through your head, but he intends to corral them all with one single phrase;

**_"_ _Strip, baby girl."_ **

Yes sir!

The two of you steadily back up towards the couch in the living room, stripping as you go. Bendy's nimble fingers undo the buttons on his shirt as he stares at you with half-lidded eyes and a sexy crooked smirk to match. You pull your shirt over your head, tossing it aside before unzipping your skirt and kicking it off to the side. Bendy is a lot more controlled in this situation than you are, but that's fine with you. Maybe it's the fact that you're pregnant, but this feels different than usual to you. More intense. Maybe it's the way Bendy prowls across the living room towards you, tail swinging back and forth as he stares at you completely focused, or maybe it's the way he's grinning as you fall back onto the couch cushions a jittery, jumbled mess. Either way, your body is raring and ready to go! Seriously man, just swing already! 

Bendy drops to his knees, crawling his way on all fours towards your spot on the couch. The both of you are completely nude, clothes having been discarded in random spots around the room. There's a devilish smile on your hubby's handsome face, and he looks like he wants to devour you alive... and honestly? No complaints. Go right ahead! _Please!_

"You look delicious." He chuckles while running his tongue across his lower lip.

"You're welcome to have a taste." You say quietly before swallowing thickly as you spread your legs apart.

"I think I might. Is there anything specific you want me 'ta do?" He asks, still slowly making his way towards you. Eventually, he comes to settle in between your legs, bracing his hands against them to pry them further apart. "Where do you want my tongue, baby girl? Your clit? Your sweet spot? Where, babe?" He finishes asking, grinning when you squirm uncomfortably and try to shut your legs in embarrassment, though his hands do not give into your demands. 

Whimpering, you stomp your foot impatiently but answer; "M-My.. My cl-clit."

He nods and gently places your legs on either shoulder before nestling his face further in between your legs. His warm breath tickles your skin, making you tremble a little... but you full-on shudder when he licks a long, heavy stripe up the length of your pussy lips, applying the most amount of pressure directly onto your clit to jump-start your system. A heated whine falls from your mouth, and you part your lips in the perfect 'O' shape as he goes to work on your cunt. The very tip of his tongue swirls around your clit a couple times before dipping down into your hole to tease you a little, only to come back up and press against your pearly pink button once more. Soft gasps and gentle whimpers leave your trembling lips as Bendy continues to lavish your soaking wet pussy with affection, while staring up at you with half-lidded eyes. There's a faint blush on his cheeks, and you can feel him groan softly each time he greedily gobbles down more of your essence. 

You can't resist the urge to slowly roll your hips against his face so you do, and the resulting moans that leave his excitedly trembling body are delicious. He loves it when you lose control and let your carnal desires and urges take over. Like an prey caught in the jaws of a predator, you whine and whimper, though you are _definitely_ not mewling in pain. Bendy continues to hold your legs in place, allowing you to grind that pretty pussy against his mouth. There's one point where he flattens his long tongue across your clit and entrance, allowing you to eagerly press your cunt up against his tongue and rock your hips as much as you want. The friction against your clit and entrance is heavenly and has you rolling your eyes into the back of your head. You reach one hand down and grip his horns, forcing him to bury his face deeper into your cunt. A loud moan of heated approval falls from his lips as he allows you to man-handle his face via his horn. When you look back down at Bendy, you find he's so high off his own sex drive that he's gone nearly cross-eyed, moaning and eagerly lapping you up as you steadily grind that tight little twat of yours against his face.

The sight is _beautiful._

"You look s-so g-gorgeous, buried between my l-legs.." You moan out as a test to see where his mood is. When he whimpers in response and drops a hand down towards his throbbing cock to jerk himself off, you know that you could take the reigns of you really wanted. However, you like feeling in charge in this position-- topping from the bottom, as they say in the BDSM community-- and so you allow him to keep eating you out as you continue to talk dirty to him. 

"You s-stroking yourself off to me, baby?" You ask breathlessly, grinning proudly when he loudly groans and nods his head. His tongue dips into your entrance, and the sudden burst of your essence's flavor on his tongue causes him to suddenly speed up. A loud, semi-high-pitched whine falls from his lips as he begins to eagerly tongue-fuck you, stroking himself off in tandem with the thrusts of his tongue. He curls the tip of his tongue up towards your g-spot, heatedly sighing in sweet blissful relief when you bless him with a sweet, drawn out moan. He tries to get you to repeat the noise, pushing his tongue eagerly against your sensitive bundle of nerves over and over. He whimpers, adjusting his knees so he can scoot closer and push a little harder, a little deeper into that sweet pussy of yours. Honestly, he can't get enough of your taste. Most guys might think it gross, but... _shit, he can't get enough!_ You are always quick to return the favor. It's only fair, after all.

Bendy works his fingers over his cock just a little faster, whining out a muffled cry of your name into your cunt because it feels so damn good, especially when his fingers glide over the sides of the head of his cock. It sends tingly shivers of pleasure through his pelvis and right up his spine, causing him to helplessly whine and whimper. His free hand squeezes your thigh, as he softly moans _'feels so fucking good'_ right into your wet cunt. 

Your entire body shudders as you feel a strong wave roll through your stomach. Your hands get jittery, your wings quiver, and your entire body shivers like it's cold. When Bendy hears you let out an angelic high-pitched cry and feels your walls clench around his tongue, he knows you're close. His hands abandon his painfully throbbing cock in an effort to keep you still so he can eat you out with renewed vigor. The sudden increase in movement, pressure and force causes you to climax on the spot. Your back arches, and your hand on his horn grips him closer to your cunt-- something Bendy very much appreciates as he loudly whines and licks up every last drop you have to offer. Bendy eagerly bucks his hips up into his fist, trying to get himself off, but... it's not enough. When you release your hold on him, he scoots back, hissing out his frustrations before groaning loudly as the pressure within his poor swollen cock builds. The pleasure just keeps building, and building until it's nearly painful-- it's like something is keeping him from cumming. His body just isn't ready to cum yet it seems.

"Baby-- help, please-- I can't--!" He tries to beg for your help, but can't get the words out. Thankfully, you already know what he's asking for. You slide off the couch and get down on your knees, motioning for him to stand up. He doesn't have to be asked more than once; he immediately hops up onto his feet, letting out a whine as you crawl closer towards him. His tail lashes in the air behind him, whipping around impatiently. He lets out a throaty growl to showcase his impatience but it quickly turns into a gasping whimper when you suddenly lurch forward and deep-throat him in one fell swoop. Bendy lets out a loud roar of a moan, devolving into a soft whimper as you hold the position, allowing his cock to eagerly throb within your throat. When he's calmer, you begin to move.

Bendy's hands come up to clasp down over his mouth as he lets out a loud moan, unable to stop himself from doing little shallow thrusts to push his cock deeper into your mouth as you begin to suck him off. His chest begins to heave as he pants rapidly, and he has to force himself to open his eyes so he can look down at you. He removes his hands from his mouth, letting out a loud groan of "Fffuuuuuuck!" as he watches you expertly suck his cock.

"Ho-Holy sh-shit! Oh, fuck! Oh, sh-sh-SHIT, baby!" He whimpers before letting out a heady growl. You hum in reply, causing Bendy to suddenly thrust his hips in shock as he feels the vibrations of your moan flow right through his dick. He rolls his head back, gasping and panting as he squeezes his eyes shut, only to snap his eyes back open. He looks down at you so fast that you're worried he's going to give himself whiplash, but when his knees nearly give out, you quickly realize he's about to cum. He begins to whimper, steadily working his way up into a full on wail; "Oh, shit. Oh, shit! Oh, holy shit! I'm gonna--... I'm gonna--... **FUCK**!!" 

Bendy's cock finally bursts, shooting his hot seed down your throat. You greedily suck it all down, enjoying the salty sweet taste of his cum as he spills rope after rope of it down your throat and repeatedly chants your name in a frenzied, babbled moan. Once he calms down, he whimpers as he slowly pulls his cock out of your mouth and begins walking over to the couch on wobbly legs. He flops down onto it, panting heavily. He's exhausted, but he's not done. His cock isn't done. It's _especially_ not done with you. He stares at you with lustful eyes, panting heavily. Swallowing down the saliva in his throat, he motions for you to come closer. You get up off the floor and rush over to where he's on the couch. His hands come up towards your hip, and a tired, lusty purr leaves his chest as he stares up at you. You move to straddle his waist, and he nods approvingly, murmuring 'Good girl' under his breath.

Steadily you lower yourself into his still hard cock, and the both of you groan and shudder from over-sensitivity. His eyes glance down to where your bodies connect only for a moment before he looks back up at you with emotional eyes. "I love you so much." He murmurs softly before leaning up to press a desperate kiss to your lips. As his lips begin to move against your own, his hands slide up and down your sides. He begins to speak in between kisses as you start to ride his cock at a steady pace;

"I love you so much!" He repeats before pressing a delicate kiss to the corner of your mouth as he moans softly. "You're so tight, so hot and w-wet, I just--" He presses another kiss to your lips, moaning a little louder this time as he begins to rock his hips up into you, right as you come down especially rough onto his cock. "I can't get enough!" He pants. 

"L-Likewise! Your cock feels fu-fucking amazing! Aahh!" You reply in a shrilly shriek of a moan.

Bendy outright moans like a whore as you begin to ride him a little faster. His eyes roll into the back of his head and he squeezes his eyes shut to force himself to focus before looking down to watch you slide down onto his cock repeatedly. His hands fly back down to your hips so he can grip them for extra stability. "Yes! Fuck yes! Fuckin' bounce on my cock, just like dat!" He groans as he eagerly begins to buck his hips up into your cunt. He lets out a hot whine of _"FUCK,_ you feel so damn good!" that makes you _puuurrrrr_ in response. Your hands experimentally come up to his horns, and he nearly sobs the moment you give them a slow, hard tug. The sensation of you pulling on them sents a bolt of pure erotic pleasure right down his spine, through his pelvis, and right to his cock. He lets out a growl before tightening his grip on your hips so he can start wildly thrusting up into you. The sensation of his rock hard cock repeatedly driving into your cunt's sweet spot has you shrieking out Bendy's name at the top of your lungs. It's like his own siren's song, driving him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, and _he_ _can't stop._

He suddenly flips the both of you around, flattening you against the couch cushions and pinning you down before forcefully spreading your leg apart so he can mercilessly pound that tight cunt of twat of yours into the cushions. You cry out, mewling and moaning sweetly as he fucks you animalistically, letting out a cacophony of whimpers, moans, groans and straight up throaty growls. He drives that monstrous cock of his right into the walls of your waiting pussy-- _if you weren't pregnant before, you definitely will be after he's through with you tonight!_

Suddenly his balls clench, and your walls tighten around him at the same time, causing him to let out a loud roar of your name, your _real_ name at the top of his lungs. Hearing your name fall from his lips has you desperate for him, so you wrap your arms as tightly around him as you can manage, digging the edges of your nails into his skin so he can't get away. The stinging sensation of your nails against his back has him groaning happily, and speeding up. Eagerly, he chases your orgasms, and it isn't along for they wash over the both of you like tidal waves. The both of you twitch and convulse as your climaxes overwhelm your sensitive bodies, causing the both of you to mewl and whimper while doing shallow little thrusts to help ride out the waves, as well as to help get every last drop of cum from his cock.

Once your cunt has milked him dry, he withdraws from you and collapses onto the couch beside you.

Despite his exhaustion, Bendy is able to swoop you back into an upright position. You instinctively curl into his side, draping an arm across his chest as the two of you sit there and pant heavily, trying to catch your breaths. Deep satisfaction radiates from the both of you as you cuddle up together, happy to just be at peace with one another. Your knees and legs are sore, but fuck, those orgasms were worth it. Bendy tiredly looks down at you through sleepy half-lidded eyes, and he reaches a hand up to gently caress the side of your face, a breathy huff of air leaving his lips. "Are you alright, Little doll?"

You chuckle at the sweet pet name and nod your head. "Yes. I'm okay. Exhausted, but tired."

"Sorry. Didn't mean to run you ragged." He giggles, only to laugh when you scoff and wave your hand dismissively, semi irritated he would even dare be apologetic for such a thing.

"Shhhh. Don't you DARE apologize for giving me good dick." You giggle, causing Bendy to cackle out loud in return. He starts to laugh so hard that tears gather in the corner of his eyes and you just smile and raise an eyebrow at him, waiting for him to calm down enough to respond.

"No-- No matter how-- hehehehehehehe! No matter how dirty you get, I still never expect it when you say somethin' ballsy like dat. Gotta admit though, it's one helluva ego boost." He giggles before wiggling his eyebrows down at you suggestively. You chuckle in return, humming when he lovingly places his hand on your belly. His fingers tickle your skin, causing you to giggle and squirm around. "Woop-- sorry. Didn't mean 'ta tickle yous, Sugar."

"It's cool." You hum as you nuzzle closer to your husband. "Mmmm... I'm excited for the future."

"Yeah?" Bendy asks as he helps pull you closer with one arm, while his other still is comfortably placed on top of your belly. The soft pads of his thumbs still tickle a bit, but it also feels so nice that you can't bring yourself to ask him to stop... because you don't want him to.

"Mhm. We'll be parents. Mom and Dad, Dad and Mom."

"Kid is gonna be cute as hell." Bendy giggles. "Kid is either gonna come out looking like an exact copy of you or me." 

"I hope he looks like you." You murmur softly as you run your fingers all across the knuckles of his hands. Bendy's eyebrow goes up and he looks back down at you. He stares at you expectingly, waiting for an explanation, which you a simple answer; "They'd be a blessing. An adorable, cute little blessing, all wrapped up in a pretty cartoon demon package."

"As long as you don't make them wear a tutu, my PTSD from 'dat pink dress you made me put on shouldn't act up." He snickers, making you scoff out a soft 'Oh god!' before you both begin giggling. "I'm just kiddin, toots! It's okay. I'm just teasin', jesus." He giggles.

"I know, I just feel bad from how annoyed you got." You sigh.

"It's _alright,_ toots. I mean it. I like doin' goofy shit like dat with you." He giggles, causing you to look up at him with soft eyes and an affectionate gaze.

"Really?" You softly murmur.

"Mhm. You wanna know why?" Your husband asks with a grin that only widens when you nod. "It makes for more bedtime stories for da little one."

Your eyes soften and you tilt your head, smiling widely as tears flood your eyes. "Oh, sweetheart..."

Bendy grins shamelessly before giggling out; "Hehehehe, I love you, pumpkin."

"I love you too. More than anything." You softly whisper back before placing your hand on top of his, on your stomach. "I love the _both_ of you." 

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy!!!  
>   
> Sooo whatcha guys think? Lotsa baby talk, lotsa goofin around. I had fun writing it, but did YOU have fun reading it? Let me know your favorite scenes and lines. I really like hearing them, they bring me such joy 💕😭. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! I neeeeed them to surviiiiive.  
>   
> Love yo faces, and I shall see you in the next one! :D  
> -Mistress


End file.
